


Between Me and You

by beccadearie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Epistolary, M/M, Modern Era, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccadearie/pseuds/beccadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epistolary look into Merlin and Arthur's relationship.</p><p>This work stands alone, though I may add more in the future. </p><p>Warning: Image Heavy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Glimpse Into

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tavern Tales. Some of these are a lot more blurry than I'd like. :/
> 
>  
> 
> UNDER CONSTRUCTION
> 
>  
> 
> Currently fiddling with the hosting because people have been having issues. Currently there are pictures missing. Please be patient as I work this out. ~~Please, please, please let me know if something goes missing. Chapter 1 has 23 images, Chapter 2 has 7, and Chapter 3 has 14.~~


	2. We Try Our Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More notes from Merlin and Arthur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it. I'm officially accepting prompts.


	3. A Dip in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always smooth sailing in Post-It Note Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you can't read my handwriting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Also, Here's My Address (The Between Me and You Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841186) by [daroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/pseuds/daroh)




End file.
